Love Triangle
by Stormaggedon Dark Lord of All
Summary: She calls everyone sweetie. Shouldn't bug me, but…it does. And then there's him. He flirts with everyone he says hello to. Why does he have to do that I tell him to stop it, make it seem like I want him to focus, but really I want him to only flirt with me. I love them both, but which one do I pick?
1. Chapter 1

**So I sadly don't own Doctor Who. If I did, Moffat would have been fired a while ago. Hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

_Hello Sweetie. _She calls everyone sweetie. Shouldn't bug me, but…it does. And then there's him. He flirts with everyone he says hello to. Why does he have to do that. I tell him to stop it, make it seem like he needs to focus, but really I want him to only do it to me. I love them both, but which one do I pick?

"Hello Sweetie." Ah there she is.

"Hello River. How are you?" I put my hands on her hips.

"Could be better." I raised an eyebrow at her. "There are too many layers between us." Her hands moved up to start undoing my bowtie.

"Uh…" I stood there for a minute. "River, not now. I was just going to find Jack."

"Of course you were." Did she know? "That man is madly in love with you Doctor. Stop provoking him." Ok, she didn't know.

"He is?" I pretended I didn't know. "Well….uh…thanks for letting me know River. I'll take a rain check." I winked at her and strode off.

Now where is that gorgeous man? The TARDIS was keeping me from him, I could tell. "Where is he old girl?" She hummed like she didn't know who I was talking about. "Would it help if I used your nickname?" She hummed with interest. I looked around to make sure River wasn't in earshot. "Where is he, Sexy?" She hummed happily and I kept walking, hoping I got her to show me where he was.

"Doctor?" I heard Amy calling. Great.

"Library." I shouted back. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"There you are. I have a question. Well, Rory does, but he is too scared to ask you." She rolled her eyes. "Are you gay?"

"I don't know yet." Did that just come out?

"Kay. Well I'll let you go find Jack then." She winked.

"How-"

"He's in the pool." She waved and walked off.

"You're gonna get it later." I glared at my TARDIS. I love her, can't trust her though.

"Jack?" I called into the pool room. I didn't see him anywhere. If she's hiding him from me I'm gonna… Oh great wibbly wobbly. He's wearing a Speedo. "Shit…"

"Hey there." Oh god that voice. "Amy came by a little earlier. Told me you were probably gonna pop in." He winked at me. "Wanna join me?" He dove into the pool and soaked me.

"Shit Jack! Well I guess now I have to change anyway." I went into the bathroom and took of my wet clothes. I picked up the swimsuit that was laying out. Leave it to the TARDIS to set something out skin tight. I hope he doesn't flirt with me too much.

"Took you long enough." Jack was swimming laps. God he was sexy. No stop thinking about that.

"Wet denim." I shrugged. I hope he didn't notice I wasn't wearing denim.

He laughed. "Well get in." I stepped into the swallow end and sat on the lower step.

The TARDIS brought the temperature up. I glared at her. She knows why I take cold showers after seeing Jack. She's trying to start something that I really want to happen, but River is still on the ship.

Rory always tends to come in just when I don't want him to so maybe if I pretend to be into the moment the TARDIS will bring him in. Hell it's worth a try.

"Sorry I was thinking, what were you saying?" I looked up from my lap.

"Just that Rory always tends to come in the middle of something. Let's hope he doesn't today." Shit there goes that.

"He does do that often doesn't he?" Maybe I should just tell him…

"Doctor, do you love River?" Jack floated up to me.

"Uh…I'm not sure…I do, but I also love someone else, and I don't know who to choose." I looked back down at my lap.

"Why don't you let them help you decide?" He looked hurt. Shit, he didn't know I was talking about him.

"That's what I was coming here for actually…" Am I really saying this? "I can't pick between you and River…I know you both love me. She knows you love me, you know she loves me. Yet neither of you know that I love you, until now that is." I hope the TARDIS is intruding and sending this to River.

At that moment River walked into the pool room into the most revealing one piece I have ever seen. "Hello Sweetie. Jack."

"River! Just the person I wanted to see." I swam over to the deep end as she slid into the pool.

"The TARDIS transmitted what you were saying to my psychic paper. She stopped at 'until now'."

"So as I was saying. I love you both. I can't pick between you two. Help me." I looked at River then Jack.

River looked at Jack and smiled. "Flirt battle is on."

"You bet it is." Jack laughed. I smiled.

"Well I need to go fix something in my room. Mom and Dad's room isn't sound proof and I can hear them. At least now I know where I got the screaming from." River climbed out of the pool and winked at me.

Stupid tight trunks. I pushed up against the wall and put my arms up on the ledge. "Have fun."

"I think your shorts are too tight." Jack pressed up against my back. "You know, since I'm a guy, I know what feels good and what feels amazing." He kissed my shoulder.

Seeing as I couldn't get out until Jack was gone I decided to just give into the flirting. "I guess I kinda have to let you guys do whatever to me huh?"

"Kinda." I could feel his smile on my shoulder. He moved the wet hair away from the back of my neck and sucked hard. If he had to give me a hickey I'm glad he did it where I could hide it. He pulled on my shoulders.

I turned around. He smiled. "Fine."

Jack swam to the part of the pool where it came just up to his chest. "Sit on the ledge." Oh god...blow job. "I know that you know what I'm going to do to you. How long has it been since you've had someone do this to you?" He tugged the tight trunks down.

"A long t-time." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Longer than I've been around?" I nodded. "Damn, Doctor. That ain't healthy. I figured you and Rose fooled around."

"Nope. It's been centuries." I groaned.

"Well then let's not keep you waiting then."

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. I know I am. Please R&R :) **

* * *

River said she had an idea, but she had to go find Jack first. What was going through that brilliant mind of her's? She told me to go wait in my room and she would come get me. I heard my door open and I turned away from my bow tie collection. I heard Jack laughing.

"This woman is an evil genius." Jack leaned against the door frame.

"So what was your idea?" I looked from River to Jack.

"You said we could do what we want. You never said we had to tell you." River walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She led me over to the bed and pushed me down.

"What are you-" I was interrupted by her lips. I heard Jack walk over and felt the bed dip. River moved her body off me, but kept kissing me. Right as Jack's hand cupped my crotch I realized what was going on. Oh I am so thick. I pulled away and laughed. "You are an evil genius aren't you?"

"A bit." She went back to snogging me and the warmth at my crotch left.

Jack moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso. He went to work at the buttons on my shirt. Once he got them undone he ran his hands up and down my chest. "River," he whined, "Share him, please."

River laughed and pulled back. "Lay back, Doctor. Jack, move." We did as she told us and she went to work at my pants. "There you go, Jack. Mouth is all yours." She chuckled and pulled my pants down.

"So not fair."

River was rubbing my erect cock through my boxers. She mouthed along the outline of it and pulled them down. "Hello Sweetie." Great, she knew that turned me on... She licked my length and took my whole cock in her mouth.

"Shit..." I let my head fall back on the bed. Jack took that as an opportunity to start kissing me. It was slow at first, but then he shoved his tongue in my mouth and all but went down my throat. I moaned through the kiss, but to who the moan was at I couldn't tell you. They both thought it was for them so River started bobbing faster and Jack moved to my neck and started making marks.

It occured to me a few minutes later that we had been going at this for about half an hour and Rory hadn't walked in yet. Low and behold right as I thought that my door opened. I tilted my head up, Jack sat up, and River half spun around. "Well this isn't the library..."

"No, it's not. But you can join us if you want, Rory." Jack said turning his attention back to my neck.

"Uh..." Rory stammered. River had gone back to sucking me off and I couldn't help a little moan. "N-no. I better go find Amy..." He slammed the door and I could hear him trip over something.

"Poor, Rory. I need to invent a setting on my screwdriver that will buzz into his head and tell him to stay away from doors we are behind." I laughed, but it was cut off by Jack's mouth. "Too much talking?" I asked between kisses.

"Way." His mouth moved down my chest.

River pulled herself off me and stood up. She walked over to the head of the bed where I was and knelt there. "You wanna taste me, Doctor?" She didn't give me a chance to answer, not that I minded though. She slipped out of her knickers and put one knee on either side of my face. Thank god she didn't restrain my hands. I put one hand on her amazing ass and the other I used to keep her pussy open for me.

Jack's lips moved down my body and ended up at my balls. He started sucking on them and I moaned into River. She, in turn, moaned at the vibrations my moan caused. "Talk to me, River." She knew I loved that dirty mouth of hers.

"You love my pussy don't you, Sweetie? You like it when I dominate you like this don't you? You just love what Jack and I are doing. I know you do. You're such a naughty boy, Doctor. You need to be punished." She ground her hips into my face.

"River, I think it's time he got his punishment." Jack's mouth had moved from my balls and he reached into his coat pocket and grabbed two condoms and lube as River moved off my face.

I sat up and was curious as to what my two clever evil geniuses were up to this time. "Doctor, on your hands and knees please." Jack positioned himself behind me as I did so. River wiggled underneath me and started sucking on my neck. "Relax." He circled my hole with a finger then pushed it in slowly.

"Oh, shit." I rested my head on River's shoulder. Another finger joined the one that was already in me. I moaned in pleasure and pain.

"Sweetie, I got under here so you would snog me, not moan in my hair." River laughed and I kissed her hard.

The fingers in my ass were removed and I whimpered a little at the loss. I moved to River's neck and started kissing her. Jack was back behind me and he slowly pushed his huge cock inside me. "Fuck." I moved away from River's neck and she started sucking on mine. Jack started moving slowly.

"You ready for something more, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied moaning again. Jack handed River the second condom. She opened it and rolled it onto my dick. "Oh fuck. Yes." I moaned realizing what was happening. River giggled at my response and shifted under me so that her pussy and my cock were touching. She grabbed hold of my cock and guided me inside her.

Jack picked up his pace and pounded into me hard which resulted in me pounding into River. River started moaning and latched onto my lips.

"I'm close." Jack said. He gripped my hips harder and came hard. I could feel it fill the condom. He slowed his pace and pulled out.

"River, I'm close too." I pulled away from her lips and she rolled us over so she could ride me. She ground her hips into mine and rode me fast until I was moaning and coming hard. She slowed down and collapsed on my chest. She picked up her hips so my cock slipped out of her. "That was hot."

"Mmm indeed it was, Sweetie." River kissed my neck.

Jack was curled up to my side. "That was fun." He laughed. "I gotta hand it to you, River, I didn't think it would be."

She chuckled at that. "Told you."

"Jack, she's always right." I laughed and River moved to my other side. "What do you say we take a nap then I'll take you two somewhere special?"

"Sounds good to me." River yawned.

"Agreed." Jack snuggled into my side.

These two are impossible. Didn't they know doing this would make it even harder to choose? Maybe they did and they were just having run with me...Oh what do I know? River is very clever. I mean, I'm really clever, but she is more clever than I could ever be. She had to have known this would be hard for me.

I've had to make some tough decisions, but this is by far the toughest. They are both amazing. What if I don't choose between them? What if we just do what we are doing now and just be a three-way couple? At that thought I drifted off to sleep with the two most beautiful beings in the history of all time.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I kinda have writers block...check out my other stories! R&R**


	3. Author's Note

**Okay guys, I feel really bad about this, but I am ending Love Triangle. I have no muse for it and I've got a case of writers block with it. I have no idea where it is going so before it goes way off track of how I want the outline to be, I am ending it. Sorry to those of you who liked it. If I can get someone to help me write it, I may continue, but right now, it's over. Again, I am so so sorry.**


End file.
